Dwight Stratson
'''Dwight Stratson '''is a character and the primary antagonist of ''Killzone: Liberation. ''He was a general of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance and was in charge of the ISA Military Personal in Southern Vekta but weakened the planet's defenses with Stuart Adams and allowed the Helghast Military to invade the planet. He is eventually found out and arrested by the game's end. History Stratson was born during the 24th Century on Vekta and joined the ISA and became a very capable soldier. Eventually Srtatson became a General and took control over much of the ISA Forces stationed in Southern Vekta. Sometime later, General Stuart Adams came into contact with Stratson and managed to convince him to help the Helghast cause. Eventually Stratson and Adams came into contact with the ruthless Helghast General Armin Metrac and the two of them recieved their assignments. Adams was to disable the Orbital SD Platforms and Stratson was to lure all ISA Forces stationed in the south away from major Vektan Cities. Both of them completed their assignments perfectly and the Helghasts invasion of Vekta had begun. Killzone: Liberation During Metrac's invasion of Southern Vekta, he had brutally and relentlessly decimated and destroyed ISA Resistance and deployed his best men to the job such as Tendon Cobar and Vyktor Kratek. Metrac was an expert technician and a professional Military General and recieved more progress with the assistance of General Stratson who gave him ISA Intel on many strategic points and locations. Over the next few weeks Stratson began to assassinate top ISA Officials and Generals in an effort to give him absolute control over all surviving ISA Forces and oversaw the creation of nuclear weapons. Stratson had proposed that the ISA use nuclear weapons to stop the Helghasts while secretly being in leage with them and tried to convince the Vektan Minister of Defense to support his plan. His goal was to frame ISA Soldier Rico for causing the devestating use of nuclear weapons knowing the fierce opposition from the ISA Central Command but was found out and eventually captured. His status is unknown but some say he was executed and is the most likely case since his treason lead to millions of deaths of civilians on Vekta. Description Appearance Stratson is a tall, well built male in his 50's and is dressed as a World War ll era American General. He wears a green baret, black army boots, a light blue sweater vest with a white shirt underneath and has a green jacket with some yellow features on it. Personality Stratson is a strong capable soldier and is well trained and sophisticated in the art of war. He is not acceptent of failure and will do anything to flush it out of his ranks. It is unknown why be betrayed Vekta and the ISA like Adams but it is assumed that he thought it was for the good of Vekta. When facing Templar, he reveals a much darker side to himself and claimed that he gladly betrayed the ISA for the Helghast cause. Navigation Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Killzone Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated